


An Angel from Heaven

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Ball, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Romance, Smitten Bingley, Sweet Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Bingley recalls his meeting Miss Bennet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Pride and Prejudice_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen.

It was at the first assembly ball I attended with my brother-in-law, sisters, and friend, after taking Netherfield. I was dancing with Miss Charlotte Lucas when I saw a flash of yellow in the corner of my eye as we turned. Not missing a step, I searched the room when I was allowed a brief glimpse of what had caught my attention. A young lady dressed in a pale yellow gown stood conversing with two girls. I was struck by how pleasing her countenance was as she laughed at something one of the girls said, before I had to turn away and face my partner again. But I wondered who the girl in yellow was.  
When the dance ended, I led Miss Lucas off the floor.

“Mr. Bingley, may I introduce you to some of my friends?” she asked.

“I would be delighted,” I answered with a smile.

Returning my smile, she, to my pleasant surprise, led me towards the three girls I had noticed during our dance.

The smallest of the three resembled Miss Lucas, with the same blue eyes, and her curls were tied up with ribbons matching her white dress. The second young lady had a rosy complexion, a bright smile, and dark eyes. And the third girl – the one dressed in yellow – suddenly made me think of an angel who had stepped down to earth from heaven. There were a sparkle in her gray eyes and a sweetness about her, as one who beheld the world with no ill will. I drew in my breath, for never had I before beheld such beauty.

“Mr. Bingley, may I introduce my sister, Maria,” Miss Lucas said, nodding to the smallest girl, “and my friends Jane and Elizabeth Bennet,” she motioned to the third and middle young ladies.

They looked at me with a bit of nervous awe and curtsied. I bowed to them and smiled, my eyes lingering on Jane Bennet a moment longer than the rest.

“How do you like Netherfield, sir?” Miss Maria asked, gaining my attention.

“Very much,” I said. “I am quite fond of the country.”

Miss Elizabeth smiled, “And our little assembly, does it please you?”

“Nothing gives me better pleasure than a country dance,” I assured her. I glanced at Miss Bennet, who had remained quiet, and then said boldly, “And I wondered, Miss Bennet, if you would honor me with the next dance?”

She lifted her serious eyes, and for a moment I forgot everything around me as a shy smile lighted her face and she blushed slightly. I felt my own face heat up a little and waited eagerly for her response.

“Thank you, sir, I would be delighted,” she answered in a soft voice.

I smiled happily. “Good, good.” She held my gaze another moment before lowering her eyes shyly.

The musicians started playing again, and I escorted Miss Bennet to the floor. As I stood across from her and bowed, I hoped tonight would be only the first of many times I would be allowed into the presence of this lovely angel.

THE END


End file.
